


this is where we stop existing

by jjeuwi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, of mina's true loves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjeuwi/pseuds/jjeuwi
Summary: of heartbreaks and paradisethis is where mina learns to love





	this is where we stop existing

**Author's Note:**

> i have not seen this sort of concept yet so  
> trying out something new!  
> hope you enjoyyyy ,,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mina's first shot at a real love

To be honest, Mina was never the one to sort of _initiate_ things. When she had first laid eyes on her then girlfriend, Mina was doubtful of how things would end. Especially since she had little to no experience with love.

Love, to her knowledge, was a scary, fearful thing that she should probably avoid. Wreckless as she can be, Mina later decides (in the turn of her early twenties) that she should probably close in on the girl.

Her first shot at a real love.

Her first shot at a real love came in a package of bitter and sweet. Bitter because the time was short, sweet because she was endearing. Her name was Jihyo.

“Jihyo,” Mina grasps onto the odd end of the book, spine practically falling apart (her and the book), “I’ve got something to tell you.”

She drags the girl away, tucking herself in a small corner in the back of the worn down school library. A brave move for Mina who rarely spoke more than a couple words per day, _per week._ She fiddles with a history book on Korea, a mostly vacant part of the library. 

At this time of her life, her and Jihyo were practically best friends, in her perspective anyways (she can’t vouch for Jihyo’s feelings on this one). They’d met on the third floor, second hall of the dormitories, in front of _her_ room. From what Mina could remember, the clear headed girl was on her way to passing around a flyer for this study session a friend of her’s was hosting. (This was a pre-med school in which everyone in her building studied a biology of some sort.)

She later drags her roommate, Momo, with her just to see the pretty face again.

In the span of one month Mina learns that Jihyo’s on her way to become a doctor, which she figures suits her strong-willed physique. She learns for the fourth time how much Jihyo hated chemistry, but despite the distaste, still continued on to take organic chemistry.

Mina learns for the first time what true love feels. She learns this when she tells Jihyo how she feels, in short, nervous wisps of her soft, trembling voice.

“I think I like you.” She shakes her head, “No, I _know_ I like you.”

Four months. Google says crushes last for about four months. That if it persists, you are considered to be in love.

But Mina doesn’t want to admit it, that she loves Jihyo. One, because she wasn’t sure what Jihyo would say and two, because she wasn’t sure herself. After all, this _is_ her first shot at a true love. 

The warmth of Jihyo’s palms encompass her cheeks, fingers curling behind her ear as she feels the girl’s hot breaths, close enough for her to feel on her lips.

 

“I like you too.”

 

When Mina asks what it is that drew Jihyo towards her, the memorable girl replied, “I’ve always liked you.”

“I’ve always liked the way you run your finger down the spine of the book before picking it off the shelf in one tiny pull.” Jihyo chuckles at the recollection. Mina gently shifts against Jihyo’s lap and looks into the girl’s spacious eyes.

“And I think I like it even more when you say my name.” Jihyo continues, listing a couple more reasons like how Mina loves to tuck her hair behind her left ear and her left ear only. Or how the girl has penguin stickers on practically everything she owns, sometimes even including herself.

“Are you,” Mina pauses for a second, watching the night sky in Jihyo’s starry eyes on her old sofa, “my girlfriend?”

“I mean,” she blinks away in embarrassment, “like, are we a thing now?”

Jihyo bites back a chuckle underneath her neat pearly whites, “Did I ever mention your silliness is the reason I fell in love with you?”

Mina’s world stops for a heart wrenching moment when the last few words fall out of Jihyo’s mouth. And Jihyo knows she’s either fucked or complete and there’s no in-betweens.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Jihyo never forgets to leave kisses on Mina’s forehead before heading off into her dorm. She never forgets to pack lunch for her ever-busy girlfriend who rarely finds time to eat. And never, ever forgets to tell her she loves her.

On their first month together, Jihyo takes Mina on a date outside of campus. This is mainly because Jihyo doesn’t believe that taking her to eat nasty cafeteria food (from who knows where), is a real date. But Mina makes it a point that just as long as they’re with each other, it’s always a date.

Jihyo can’t fight her on that one.

“It’s not like,” Jihyo pauses for a second, shrugging in her white tee, “fancy or anything, y’know.”

Mina knows that despite the life Jihyo built for herself when she became heiress to her family’s wealth, after the death of her parents, that Jihyo wouldn’t overwhelm her with such riches on the first date.

And besides, Mina firmly believed that Jihyo is the most humble person she’d ever met. (She not too far off on that one). The girl only ever uses such money to pay off school debts just like her parents told her. And everything else, she worked for. Jihyo doesn’t have to tell her because Mina sees her working menial jobs at the convenience store to earn a measly paycheck at the end of the week.

Like Jihyo said, it wasn’t fancy. (Mina wasn't interested in five-star restaurants anyways).

All there was, was a nice laid out pink blanket from Jihyo’s room on the floor, a big geared telescope and a bottle of apple cider.

Mina loved it. Mina loved all the little details Jihyo had put in it, not forgetting the fact that she hated the taste of bitter alcohol.

“You said you wanted to see the night sky up close.” Jihyo says, walking towards the blanket before taking a seat. “But since we can’t really go to the sky, I brought the sky to you.”

This was the moment she had felt true love for the first time. The pure sincerity of ‘I love you’ without saying ‘I love you.’

And Mina was loving every minute of it.

 

Mina later confides in the mini night sky Jihyo held in her eyes, the twinkling, sparkling of those saucers that were much brighter than that of the stellar stars.

“Don’t go.” Mina mumbles half asleep, feeling Jihyo squirming out of the bed. “Stay with me tonight, please.”

Jihyo watches her eyes open slightly before whispering, “I’ll be back tomorrow, Momo’s on the upper bunk anyways.”

But as soon as her wishes get turned down, Mina’s running a fountain of hot tears down her cheek, reaching out for Jihyo’s warm hands.

“I hate sleeping without you, I hate it so much.” She heaves, choking back a sob so as to not wake Momo. “I just want you with me all the time.”

Jihyo smiles, half of her finds it cute. The fact that Mina’s crying half asleep, solely because she misses her. The other half of her feels the same. Having to leave Mina’s side when all she wants to do is protect her through the night is one of the hardest things Jihyo has to do.

 

Apart from leaving her life.

Leaving Mina’s life broke that record.

 

In a mere six months, things weren’t as they were. The fall out was that Jihyo increasingly began to get busier and busier with med school as finals came to push her drive to the top. And there, Mina started to confide in someone else.

She started to confide in this hopeful surgeon who hosts their weekly study sessions, something that Jihyo had started to disappear from.

There came a time where she had no longer been able to put Mina to bed in her arms, or leave kisses on her forehead every morning that she goes, the pack lunches were never seen again.

“We need to talk this out.” Mina says, waiting for Jihyo on the same worn down couch they expelled happiness to just mere months ago.

They were too afraid to say it. Because they knew it too well that their time together had already ended way before they could even realize.

They speak in unison, “It’s not working anymore.”

There’s a short, dejected chuckle from the two as they look into each other’s eyes for the last time before they say it, for confirmation at least.

“Where did things go?” Jihyo says, taking a seat beside Mina. “We used to be so happy.”

Mina sighs wistfully, keeping the silence wrapped around herself for comfort because the next words they’ll exchange won’t be easy.

“I’m sorry I got so busy.” Jihyo rubs the back of her neck, pressing her lips together because God, this can’t be easy.

“It’s not really your fault.” Mina replies, keeping her eyes on the blank TV screen for some sort of distraction. “I think I like someone else. No, I _know_ I like someone else.”

 

_Ow._

 

Jihyo smiles painfully at the words because she never really fell out of love with Mina, but rather just lost time for the only girl she’s ever come to love. Losing time and falling out of love are two different things. Jihyo thinks so anyways.

“So this is it?” Jihyo picks herself off the couch and looks at Mina. “This is where we stop existing.” The room was dark and although she couldn’t see Mina, she could hear her bite back a sob and then a tsunami of tears down her cheeks.

 

_This is where we stop existing._

 

The silence that followed after never ceased to exist.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love you, onces


End file.
